


Bachelor Threatened

by Merfilly



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan rails against fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Threatened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



"Just because it has to be done doesn't mean I have to like it!" Ivan looked at his cousin imploringly, hoping for anything resembling encouragement to rail against destiny, fate, duty... finding nothing. "Is it too much to wish for freedom?"

"To wish for it? No." Miles sometimes, rather a bit more than he would admit to Ivan, envied Mark the relative freedom he had. "But we must..."

"...do as we were intended." Ivan sighed. "Seriously, marriage?"

Miles could only shake his head in turn at that. Ivan would get through this, and find a good match, he was sure.


End file.
